


Silky Shackles

by StarlitSummerMoon



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, writing by starlit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlitSummerMoon/pseuds/StarlitSummerMoon
Summary: Though they are to be wed soon, the Princess and King Byron still spend time apart in order to handle their individual responsibilities to their countries. The anticipation to seem him was overwhelming, causing her to embarrass him in front of his nobles. King Byron takes the matter into his own hands, teaching his soon-to-be Queen the meaning of 'self-control.'





	Silky Shackles

Princess Manami clutched the fabric of her dress as she watched the passing scenery, her deep sighs fogging up the window. The heart in her chest raced as she neared her destination:  Stein Castle. She had been invited as King Byron’s special guest of honor for a holiday and was planning on staying for a while. Being his fiancée, she saw him frequently, but never for leisure. Setting aside the formal appearances they‘d have to make together, she’ll have him all to herself.  
  
Lost in thought, she failed to realize the carriage had come to a complete stop in front of the magnificent castle. Nico, her escort, had gathered her bags, heading towards the entrance. The brisk air tightened her skin as she stepped out, gazing up at the castle’s beauty as the setting sun dyed it with reds and yellows.  
  
“Is everything all right, Your Highness?” Nico called back to her, one bag slung over his shoulder and the other under his arm. He noticed she was shivering, but couldn’t determine if it was a result of the cold or the anticipation. “Do you need me to come get you?”  
  
“N-no,” she responded, her arms instinctively wrapping themselves around her torso. “I’m f-fine.” Her knees quaked as she struggled to find the strength to move forward.  With each step, she could feel the slick ice beneath her feet. The slow pace allowed Nico to return and help make her way up the brick stairs. Once inside, the Princess’s face was safe from the bite of winter air.  
  
“We should get to your room and get a fire going,” Nico suggested, “Doesn’t that sound nice, Your Majesty?” His words fell on deaf ears. Princess Manami’s heart was dead set on seeing King Byron before anything else. The mere thought of being in his arms again sent her heart racing. As if her request was silently granted, Albert approached them with his usual stone-faced expression.  
  
“Princess Manami of Wysteria,” he greeted, standing as tall as the displayed armor decorating the entrance hall. “Welcome back to Stein. King Byron is more than pleased you are able to attend this year’s holiday event as his guest of honor.”  
  
“Thank you, Albert,” Manami curtsied with Nico bowing slightly next to her, “I’m honored to attend. Would you mind telling me where King Bryon is right now, I’d very much like an audience with him immediately.”  
  
“He’s in the large study in the east wing,” Albert responded promptly, “but I’m afraid he’s—“  
  
Without another word, Princess Manami took off! She knew exactly which room Albert mentioned and wanted to get there as soon as possible. Albert and Nico exchanged shocked expressions before going after her, their voices echoing through the seemingly empty castle as they called out for her, but she couldn‘t hear them. An image of Byron took over her mind as she raced to the study. It had been too long since she had seen his face, heard his voice, or felt his touch, and nothing was going to make her wait any longer!  
  
Reaching the large oak door, she stopped to catch her breath. The racing steps of the advisor and her escort were far off in the distance, giving her a chance to see him for a few seconds before they would pull her away. Swallowing the pulsating lump in her throat, she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.  
  
There he was.  
  
Standing at the front of the room was her beloved King Byron. His one steely-blue eye widened at the sight of her with his mouth agape. Her eyes welled up with tears as she dashed towards him with the brightest smile. His once folded arms opened up to catch her as she threw herself into him.  
  
“Byron!” she happily cried out, instantly burying her face into his chest. Doing her best to keep her tears from running down her face, she let out a few quick laughs as her cold arms warmed up from his body heat.  
  
Albert and Nico skidded to a halt at the entrance, their eyes wide with disbelief as they witnessed the Princess embracing their King. Albert was at a complete loss for words. Nico, on the other hand, blushed and turned the other way.  
  
“Princess,” Byron whispered in a collected tone, placing his hands on her arms to carefully pull her off. Her heart sank as she gazed up at him with confused eyes, the fear of tears running down her face now seemed like a reality, but why?  
  
“I don’t understand,” she questioned, feeling the grip on her arms tighten as she tried to grasp the situation. Her thoughts ran wild, jumping to the worst conclusion since he had never pushed her away before. ‘ _Aren’t you happy to see me? It’s been SO long…_ ’  
  
Her mouth opened to ask more questions, but was quickly interrupted with a cough. Snapping her head to the side, she saw the audience seated at several of the tables scattered throughout the room. King Byron had been hosting a meeting with some of the Archdukes and Archduchesses, most of which were either red faced or turned away.  
  
Instantly, Princess Manami pulled completely away from King Bryon and straightened herself out. She had never felt so embarrassed, but now she worried how much she just embarrassed Bryon. Though their engagement was official, the couple were still careful with their “public affection.”  
  
“My sincerest apologies!” she curtsied, “I failed to acknowledge that King Byron had an audience. Please, forgive my rudeness.” Putting on her brightest smile, she hastily exited the room with Nico who waited for her at the door. After offering his own apologetic bow, Albert closed the door behind them, assisting with the Princess’s escorting in case she decided she felt another dire need to jump on something.  
  
“I’m such an idiot!” Manami muttered as Nico’s arm wrapped around her shoulders, guiding her towards her room. “I can’t believe I just burst in there like that! Byron must be so embarrassed of me! Those nobles must think I’m so- argh!”  
  
“Perhaps you should have listened to everything I had to say before running off like that, Your Highness,” Albert vexed, pushing up his glasses with a carefully placed finger. “Consider yourself fortunate that meeting was to discuss the upcoming ball to celebrate the holiday.”  
  
“Al, is that really any way to be talking to your future Queen?” Nico asked, shooting a nasty glare towards him. King Byron had entrusted Princess Manami’s protection to him, and he wasn’t about to allow anyone, including Albert, to address her in that manner. It wasn’t just because of his assigned task, he had a great amount of respect for her since he started working with her.  
  
“Forgive me, Princess,” Albert cleared his throat, readjusting his tone, “but as future Queen—“  
  
“I already said I feel foolish,” Manami snapped. “Do you really feel the need to rub it in?”  
  
The three remained silent until they reached the Princess’s room, the very same that was attached to the King’s. Nico got the fireplace started while Albert took the liberty of going over the itinerary for King Byron and the Princess, including their appearances in several villages, the upcoming ball, and the grand feast.  
  
“Are there any questions, Princess?” Albert asked at the end of his explanation. “Is there anything you need before I take my leave for the evening?” The entire time, the Princess sat on the sofa, quietly listening to his words and watching Nico get the fire going, her expression remained unchanged.  Unable to shake her feeling of guilt, she started to grow concern for when Byron would return.  
  
“No,” she sighed. Nodding in response, Albert excused himself from the room, bowing before shutting the door behind him. Nico took the opportunity to pry open her mind.  
  
“Everything will be just fine, Manami,” he smiled as he stood up, dusting off any debris from his jacket and pants. “You heard Al, it wasn’t a very important meeting.”  
  
“I made a fool of myself, Nico,” she responded, covering her reddened face with her hands, recalling the incident. “The fiancée of the King isn’t supposed to act like that way!”  
  
“But that’s exactly it, you’re the King’s fiancée, his future Queen. Whatever happened after we left, I’m sure he smoothed it over with everyone.”  
  
“I’m sure you’re right… I still feel so guilty about embarrassing him like that.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it too much. He should be back soon, you two can talk about it then.”  
  
‘ _He’s right_ ,’ she thought, straightening her posture, ‘ _I can speak with him when he gets back… I just hope he really is happy to see me… I’ve been so excited to see him and it felt like he didn’t even…_ ’  
  
“Thank you, Nico,” she flashed him a reassuring smile. Her infectious grin lit up his face as he returned her expression.  
  
“That’s more like it,” he giggled, “now, I better get going. I’ve got a lot to do before tomorrow. You just worry about getting some decent rest, okay?” Manami nodded, forcing her smile until she watched him leave, which faded the second she heard of the click of the now locked door.  
  
For the first time since she arrived in Stein, she was alone. A sudden chill traveled through her body; she hadn’t realized how cold she had gotten. Standing in front of the fire, she held out her hands to get her fingers warm first. Random thoughts overflowed her mind as the flame hypnotized her.  
  
Some time had passed before she glanced over at a small clock sitting on the table. It was getting late, and she wanted to be well rested before the next day’s busy schedule kicked in. ‘ _I was hoping to see Byron before I went to sleep, but I guess he’s just really busy…_ ’  
  
Just as she stood up, she heard a noise coming from the adjoining room. Frozen in place, she just stared at the door, silently wishing for him to come walking in.  
  
Without so much as a knock, Byron swung the door open and entered, glancing around until their eyes locked together. Her muscles tensed as his cold stare reflected the glare of the fireplace. The room became unbearably quiet.  
  
“Byron,” Manami called out, trying not to sound upset. Her voice seemed to break through to him as he quickly closed the gap between them, securing her in a loving embrace. Worry and anxiety melted away at his touch, escaping her body by means of a relieved sigh.  
  
“My Princess,” he whispered, his lips pressed against her hair, “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.”  
  
“Never,” she responded, snuggling up to his chest, taking in his scent and relaxing in his warm arms, “I was just worried you weren’t going to come visit me at all.”  
  
“I couldn’t wait a moment longer. Your absence has made me impatient.”  
  
Byron nuzzled his face against hers, almost forcing her to look up at him. Reaching up, she slipped a finger beneath the string of his eye patch and removed it; she wanted to see all of him. His breathing became ragged as he pressed his lips against hers, smoldering her in a passionate kiss, setting her core ablaze.  
  
Nearly lifting her off her feet with his tight embrace, he pulled her deeper into the kiss, warming up her icy lips. Her frozen fingers clung to fabric of his shirt as his tongue forcefully rubbed against hers; afraid it was going to consume her whole.  
  
“Mmm,” she moaned, trying to pull away from his lips, “Byron—“ He refused to give her a chance as he tightened his grasp on her. His throaty moans reeled her back in as she slid her arms around his neck, his ebony black hair tickling the defrosting skin of her forearm.  
  
“You’re not— mmm— upset with me?” she finally managed to push those words out of her mouth between breaths. Despite the risk of ruining the moment, she needed to get peace of mind before continuing with their fun. Byron’s actions slowed as his body pushed her back until her calves hit the post of her bed.  
  
“Well,” he whispered, his tone chilling her skin even more as he held back a smirk, “your actions were unacceptable, my Princess.”  
  
“I know,” Manami looked away, feeling her heart plummet into her stomach. Her arms dropped from his neck, falling to her sides. She was afraid he was going to say something along that line. “I’ll understand if you want to be alone for the night. That would be a fitting punishment.”  
  
“I disagree,” his tone was demanding, yet seductive as his fingers wrapped around the ribbon tied at the front of her dress. The light sensation felt odd, but it increased the heat she felt in her core. “I believe a fitting punishment would be a demonstration of _‘self-control.’_ ”  
  
A gasp escaped her lips as he tugged the ribbon loose, pulling it through the delicate loops. Cold air reached her skin as the top of her dress began to fall. Reacting to the cold, her arms shielded her chest. Immediately, his strong hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him.  
  
“Are you ready, my love?” his lips grazed against hers, his hot breath kissing her chin. Her heart leapt through her chest as she nodded slowly.  
  
“Yes,” her response was raspy, awaiting instructions from her King. She wasn’t sure what was coming, but the suspense was driving her mad. Once he released her wrist, she lowered herself down to the bed, her eyes remaining locked with his as he followed her down, hovering above her as if pushing her down himself.  
  
Shimmying up until she reached the headboard, Byron leapt into action. Pinning her wrists above her head with both hands, he stole her lips with his in order to distract from what was happening with her own hands. She attempted to pay attention to the sound and movement, but his kiss was too intoxicating, willingly drowning in it, leaving her helpless. Desperate to hear more of his moans, she pushed her pelvis into his, feeling his bulge through his pants.  
  
“Careful now,” he teased, breaking their kiss. Giggling at his reaction, she tried to wrap her arms around his neck again, but quickly discovered what he was distracting her from. The ribbon which held up the front of her dress only moments before now restrained her hands to the bed post. She didn’t fight the silky ribbon, afraid of tearing it.  
  
With the ribbon now gone from her chest, he was able to easily slip off her dress, tossing it to the floor along with his own shirt. He gazed down at her body with hungry eyes, only panties and her warm thigh-high socks remained. Her breasts bounced at her ragged breath, her nipples pert from the cold air nipping at her flesh.  
  
With her hips wiggling beneath him, she yearned for his touch. Biting down on her bottom lip, she turned her crimson face away, acting coy to draw him in.  
  
“Noo,” he coaxed, his fingers grasping her chin and turning her face back towards his, “You’re going to keep those beautiful eyes on me.” Not giving her an opportunity to protest, he lowered his face down to her breast, his breath tickling her skin.  
  
“Oooo, Byron,” her quiet pleas begged him to continue. Then, his hand slithered up and pressed a finger up against her lips. He brought his face back up to meet hers with half lidded eyes, which were burning with lustful intentions.  
  
“Not a word,” his demand was a borderline purr, sending sparks from the tips of her fingers to her toes, “not a sound.” Eager to please him, she tightened her lips as his finger slipped away. Rewarding her with a hungry smile, his face dove back down to her breasts, kissing the taught skin around her nipple. His fingertips ran down the back of her arm to her thigh, back and forth, feeling the soft skin of her curves. The delicate sensation of his lips and his fingertips nearly drove her over the edge, biting her lip to remind herself to be silent.  
  
Unaware of his underlying intentions, his ‘ _demonstration_ ’ began.  
  
Her mouth opened for a sharp intake of air as the feeling of his hot tongue ran circles on her breast, teasing her sensitive skin. Throwing her head back into the comforter, her chest rose up into his face. His skirting fingers turned into a gliding palm as his hand traveled down to her inner thigh, his thumb stimulating her entrance through her thin panties.  
  
“Mmm,” a moaned escaped her lips, which was instantly retracted as Byron gently bit down on her nipple, making her wince. No words explained his actions. The brief gesture was followed by more tongue swirls as he moved over to her other breast. For this segment, she spoke with her body movements, keeping silent as she basked in his caresses and massages.  
  
Leaving her chest, his lips skimmed along her skin. From the valley of her breasts to her navel, the trail of heat intensified the inflaming spark in her center. Writhing beneath him, the light of curiosity still blinked in the back of her mind. With the sting of his bite still lingering on her nipple, she was tempted to test the waters.  
  
“Aaaah,” the audible cry was punished with his teeth sinking into her skin; her shoulder. Although he considered it _‘disciplinary’_ , she found immense pleasure in the pain. She uncovered his game, and wanted to play. Provoking her big bad wolf with more bait, she released more moans from her lips.  
  
Byron growled as he delivered nips and bites trailing from her shoulder to her neck, feeling her hips buck into his as he punished each and every sound she produced. His teeth eventually found her earlobe. Gently nibbling on it, he decided to give her another warning.  
  
“You were told to be silent,” he spoke between nibbles, his hand roughly kneading her breasts. Knowing full well she was enjoying his so called “ _punishments_ ,” he still enjoyed challenging her. Hearing the faint sound of her swallowing another lump in her throat, he moved down to her pelvis, accepting her acknowledgement.  
  
Prying apart her thighs, he held them down with his strong hands, squeezing and massaging them. He could hear her breathing becoming ragged, exciting him more. Placing soft kisses on her inner thigh, one of his hands slipped back up to her hip, sliding back down her leg, taking her panties with it. Now at her ankles, she kicked off the loose piece of material, ready for him to continue.  
  
Bringing his gliding hand back up her leg, he stopped at the junction of her thighs. His finger easily entered through her slick folds, slipping inside. Her body shot up with the wave of excitement washing over body like water, drowning, lost to his every whim. Still careful not to make a single sound, her body squirmed, begging him for more. Busy with her inner thigh, she felt his lips curl into a smirk, responding to her request by slipping in an additional finger.  
  
“Byron!” she cried out. “I can’t take it!” Knowing she was going to be expecting teeth sinking into her leg, the King was giddy with excitement as he moved over to her center. As his fingers slid in and out of her, his tongue flicked against her swollen bud. The one arm which held her down was now struggling as she furiously bucked her hips into his face. Regardless, his tongue kept lapping away, determined to push her over the edge and back again.  
  
The heat wrapped around his fingers escalated and tightened, just before her body fell limp. Her rag doll-like body collapsed, beaded with sweat, her breath heavy. Taking his fingers out, her body flinched, telling him she was exactly where he wanted her to be.  
  
Crawling back up to meet her face, wiping his fingers on the sheets along the way, he grabbed her jaw, turning her gaze to his. Her sparkling eyes burned with raw passion and love for him, sending his heart racing. His lips captured hers, feeling her tongue moving with his. Out of his peripherals, he saw her wrists trying to wiggle free from their silky restraints.  
  
“It’s not over, yet,” breaking their kiss, Byron sat up, turning her body onto her stomach. As he moved down, he smacked her ass, the sound filling the room. Hooking his hands to her pelvis, he lifted up her hips, her chest and face pressed into the mattress.  
  
With hands still shackled, Manami waited as she felt the tip of her Kings member press against her folds. Hot and slick, it was easy for him to completely fill her with his length. The intense pressure compelled a loud gasp from her lips.  
  
Placing his hands on the top of her thighs to hold her in place, Byron began to thrust, slowly at first. As his pace quickened, grunts and growls seethed through his gritted teeth. The fingers clutching her plump flesh occasionally released, only to delivere a hard smack to her bouncing ass before returning to their hold. The slapping of their sweat-drenched skin nearly overpowered any moan or cry from their lips.  
  
Just as he was about to peak, he felt the heat become volcanic, tightening around his length as she cried out, “Oh, God, my King!”  
  
“My Queen!” he growled, delivering one last, hard thrust, releasing his essence into her. Slumping over her, his heavy breath cooled the sweat on her back as their juices ran down their legs. Unable to hold up his weight, she straightened out her body, allowing him to fall against her, his clammy skin sticking to hers as he embraced her.  
  
Hours later, the couple was snuggled up on the floor in front of the hearth, now roaring with fire. With bodies still trembling from the night’s activities, Byron lied flat on his back, holding his Princess who rested on top of him, using the large comforter from the bed to burrito their naked bodies on the floor. As his fingertips skated across the skin of her back, his eyes remained affixed to the ceiling, watching the dancing shadows produced by the fire, syncing their breath together; she breathed in, he breathed out, creating a relaxing rhythm for him. Every other stroke, his fingers would skate by the hair on her neck, still damp with sweat.  
  
“Byron,” Manami’s cheek still remained firmly pressed against his chest as she softly called out to him, “Would you like to move to the bed? I can’t imagine you’re still comfortable lying on the floor like this.”  
  
“I didn’t want to disturb you,” sighing his response, he adjusted his hold, looking down to her, finding she was looking up at him, her eyes sparkling in the fiery light. The back of his fingers stroked her hot cheek, his thumb gliding over her lips.  
  
Perking up to his touch, she pushed herself up, rearranging so she was hovering just above his face, the tips of her hairs tickling his cheeks. Her eyes shifted around, examining his face as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip.  
  
“Why did you call me your Queen?” she asked, tucking her hair behind one ear, shifting the rest to the other side of her neck. Byron chuckled at her question.  
  
“Does it bother you?” his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her as he sat up, carrying her over to the bed. Never loosing her gaze, he waited for her response.  
  
“No, never,” she placed her hands on his chest, “but we’re not—”  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with growing accustomed to it now,” keeping her wrapped in the blanket, he placed her on the mattress, settling in next to her. Grabbing the edge, she lifted it up, inviting him back inside their warm cocoon. “I know it will be a little bit longer, but I suppose calling you that now is reassuring.”  
  
“Reassuring?” Manami raised an eyebrow at his interesting choice of vocabulary.  
  
“Yes, it reassures me that you’ll come back to me,” Byron’s tone dropped an octave, moving close to her, enough that she could almost feel his lips against her own, “I can’t stand being apart from you for so long,”  
  
“Well,” there was a teasing edge in her reply, “if it means you’ll treat me like that, I guess I’ll have to go away often, even as your Queen.” Displeased by her words, he snapped his teeth, catching her bottom lip and suckled on it, forcing one more moan from her lips.  
  
“Byron—” she gasped as he released her. Rolling over, he placed himself above her.  
  
“I’ll do whatever pleases you, my Queen,” placing his arms on either side of her head, he pressed his forehead to hers, “for you’re the only one who can command this King to her will.”


End file.
